The Hybrid Winglet
by NovaSpritWolf
Summary: For years, hybrids never had the same rights as normal dragons. But now, with the Hybrid Rights Movement, the first hybrids were allowed into Jade Mountain Academy, a place no hybrid has ever stepped foot in. Now, these 6 lucky dragonets are on there own journey through the school. ****AU****
1. New School

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. ANOTHER BOOK!? Yes, another book. This one will probably be my main focus, along with The First RainWing Animus. ENJOY! :)**

 **~Destiny~**

Destiny looked at the school. It loomed ominously in front of her, the shadow creating shade form the beating sun. Destiny sighed and looked at the school. Her spikes on her neck were positioned uncomfortably, and began to bother her by poking her every time she moved her neck. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Ok, you can do this." she muttered to herself. "The school is accepting hybrids, so there will be others like you." She had been so happy when she had heard about this news, jumping up and down and asking: "Can I go? Can I go? Please!" Destiny tried to muster the same excitement she had had then, but failed. "Ok, just walk in, you'll figure it out from there."

"Talking to yourself? Is that a hybrid thing, or just something I haven't ever done?" a voice came from behind. Destiny turned around, not able to tell if the dragon was joking with her, or trying to be mean.

"Probably a thing you haven't done. Talking to yourself shows a great sign of intelligence and responsibility." Destiny said back. Of course, she had no idea if that was true, but that didn't really seem to matter. The dragon was a IceWing, his wings folded, staring at her with bright blue eyes.

"Good comeback, hybrid. I'm Wolf. What's your name?" He smiled.

"Destiny." said Destiny, smiling back.

"Nice to meet you. Cya 'round!" Wolf said before hurrying inside the cave.

Destiny watched him go. _My first friend._ She thought. She had to admit, this was probably the friendliest conversation she had ever had with another dragon, other then her parents. She was either being teases or taunted by the IceWings or getting kicked out of stores and other places. The NightWings usually stayed away from her, but sometimes they would trip or bully her in other ways. Since her parents lived in two different places, she went to live with each one every other week.

Destiny snapped out of her day dreamed and made herself walk inside. She WOULD like it here, and she WOULD make friends. As she picked up a welcome brochure from one of the racks in the entrance and started to read it, she felt her heart sink.

~ **Waveseeker~**

As Waveseeker was reading the 'Welcome, Students!' pamphlet in his room, his frown got deeper. _I'm in the 'Hybrid Winglet'? The other winglets get Crystal or Gold Winglet, and I get 'Hybrid'? I mean, we know we're hybrids, do they HAVE to rub it in?_ He thought. His thoughts we interrupted by someone coming in.

"Hello, clawmate! I'm Vortex! Nice to meet you!" a IceWingish looking dragon shouted loudly.

"Hi. I'm Waveseeker." Waveseeker said shyly, glancing down at his talons.

"Cool name." asked Vortex, then looking at the scroll. "What are you reading?"

"Just the welcome scroll." Waveseeker said.

Awkward silence.

After what seemed like forever of awkward silence, another dragon came in. He had gentler eyes, and was bulkier then both Vortex and Waveseeker.

"Hi guys! I'm Mudsplash, a MudWing-IceWing hybrid." He had a warm smile on his face when he said this.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Vortex, and the SeaWing-looking guy over there is Waveseeker." Vortex spoke in his loud voice. Waveseeker gave a meager wave Mudsplash.

"I'm a SeaWing-NightWing hybrid." Spoke Waveseeker, feeling partly annoyed that Vortes called him a 'SeaWing-looking guy'.

"Cool!" Said Mudsplash, smiling at Waveseeker. "What kind of dragon are you?" This time, she spoke to Vortex.

"Oh, me? I'm a SandWing-IceWing hybrid. Isn't it strange that we are all hybrids? I thought this was a peace movement toward bringing pure-breed dragons and hybrids thought?" Vortex said, cocking his head.

"You call them PURE-BREED DRAGONS!?" Waveseeker almost shouted.

"Well, yeah. What else are we supposed to call them? Normal, not mixed with other tribes-dragons?"

"Ok guys, drop it. Anyway, they go way farther then putting hybrids as the same clawmate. I read the welcome brochure, and we are in the same WINGLET!" Mudsplash spoke up, and Waveseeker closed this mouth but still grumbled "What do you expect, calling them 'pure-breed dragons'?" Vortex over heard and shot him a glare of half confused-half angry. Waveseeker put aside his anger, and focused on what Mudsplash had said.

"I know. And you know what our NAME is? 'The Hybrid Winglet'! The other winglets have names like Gold and Silver, and we have HYBRID!"

'Wow. That's just…" Vortex trailed off.

"TOTALLY UNFAIR." Mudsplash finished for him.

'Aslo logical!" Vortex said. The others just stared at him. "Ok, and unfair."

Mudsplash opened his mouth to say something, but then they heard voices in the hall. Loud ones. Waveseeker walked to the entrance of the room, and looked out.

 **~Dawnstar~**

"Go away!" Dawnstar shouted at the three other dragons around her. Two NightWings and a SkyWing.

"Aww… We wouldn't want to hurt Little Miss Hybrids feelings, do we?" said one of the NightWings, jabbing her with a talon again. Dawnstar yelped and lept back, only to run into the SkyWing, who kicked her onto the floor.

Dawnstar landed with a hard ' _Thud!_ '. When she tried to get up, the other NightWing knocked her into the wall. The three of them laughed at her pain.

"Next time, do as we tell you, or we'll snap you're wings." The leader of the gang said, slapping her for a good measure. _Why do they hate me so much?!_ Dawnstar cried in her head, but she already knew the answer.

This gang had been picking on her for countless months, bullying her into doing what they said. She even had SCARS from some of the beatings. And because her mom and dad were dead, she had no one to protect her. Some blood was already starting to come out from a cut on her muzzle.

As the SkyWing was preparing to rake his claws against her wings, a voice sounded from behind her.

"Leave her alone." The three dragons turned to face whoever dared to speak back to them. Dawnstar quickly got up and looked to see who was talking. It was another hybrid! He looked to be a mix of a SeaWing and a NightWing.

"Oh yeah? Or else what?" said a NightWing. "What can YOU do to hurt us, hybrid?"

As a response, the SeaWing-NightWing hybrid opened his mouth to breath fire. He aimed to miss them, but this definitely scared them. They scrambled off, the last one, the SkyWing, shouted "You'll pay for that!".

As soon as they we far away down the hall, the hybrid walked over to her, asking "Are you ok?"

"Um.. Yeah, I'm fine." Dawnstar said quietly. "Thanks. No one's ever stuck up for me like that."

He gave her a half smile and said "I don't see why not. I'm Waveseeker, by the way."

"I'm Dawnstar." She said.

"Whoa! Waveseeker, that was AWESOME!" said a voice from behind him. Two other hybrids, a IceWing-MudWing hybrid and another one Dawnstar didn't recognize, came out of the cave.

"Thanks!" said Waveseeker. "Oh, and guys, this is Dawnstar."

 **A/N: How did you like it? Also, I am open to OC's, but I only have a slot for one hybrid. Whoever is the first one gets it! I also need non-hybrids! Keep that in mind!**

 **~Killerpuppy32**


	2. Nova's Past

**~Nova~**

Nova wandered aimlessly around the school. She had no intention of going to meet her new clawmates, as she preferred scavengers to dragons. Back at home, she had known three scavengers, who would come and join her on her little 'adventures' in the forest.

She had always wanted a pet scavenger, but her parents had barely enough money to feed her and her sister, let alone get a pet scavenger. Thinking of her family brought tears to her eyes. She missed them so much. She remember that awful night like it was yesterday…

 _~Nova's Flashback~_

 _The IceWings had found us. We could see them getting closer, there weapons gleaming in the moonlight. Three of them had spears, and the other seven had swords. My dad, a RainWing, was holding a knife, standing in front of the house. My mother was screaming as the guards drew closer._

" _Nova, Lilly, get out of here now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

" _I'm not leaving you, mom!" Lilly had shouted back. "Nova, run!"_

 _I stood still, watching the nearing soldiers. Lilly screamed again, but I was frozen in fear, and I didn't hear what she said. Lilly almost shoved me off the mountain, and I had to fly to avoid falling to my death._

" _Wait! No, Lilly come with me! I need you!" I screamed. The IceWings were almost here. Lilly glanced at me and shook her head._

" _Go." She whispered. "I love you, Nova. Please go for me." I fled, glancing back her. She stared at me for a second, then went to help Mom and Dad fight the guards. I didn't have the courage to look back._

 _The next day when I returned, Mom and Dad's dead body lay in a fighting position. Lilly's body was nowhere to be seen. I buried my mother and father, then I left that house for good._

Nova was jolted out of her sad memories by a voice.

"Are you ok?" asked a dragon in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Nova only then realized that tears were streaming down her face. "I-I'm fine." She said in a shaky voice.

As she focused more on the dragon in front of her, she realized it was a SandWing.

"Are you sure?" the SandWing said in a kind way.

"Ye-yeah. I'm Nova. What's your name?"

"Dusty." the SandWing said with a smile. "Are you lost?"

Nova looked around, realizing she must have been moving while she was lost in her thoughts. "Yes."

"What is your room number?"

"I think it's 1-E."

"Oh, I'm a few rooms down! Follow me!" Dusty walked down the hall, and Nova followed him. On the inside, she smiled and thought, _A new friend…_

 **A/N: Ok, so first off, fantasytwin0930 got the hybrid slot, SO PLEASE STOP SENDING ME HYBRIDS! Also, I made Dusty a SandWing, hope that's ok with you, Daniel (Guest). If its not, please PM me!**


	3. New Friends

**~Destiny~**

 _Ok, I'm in a Winglet with only other hybrids. HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?!_ Destiny cried in her head. _The ENTIRE POINT of going to this school was for me to get to know other dragons who WEREN'T hybrids!_

"Ok, it's probably not as bad as it seems…" Destiny murmured, quietly so no one could hear. "Just a minor set back."

"Hi! You've been standing there a long time, are you lost?" a voice said from behind her. Destiny spun around. _What is it with sneaking up on people here?_ She thought.

"Um… I guess…" Destiny half-whispered, self conscious that everyone was looking at her now, and whispering. Her tail twitched nervously. The dragon in front of her was a RainWing, turning different colors of the rainbow.

"Ok, what's your name, tribe, and age?" asked the RainWing, smiling. "Oh! I'm Coco, by the way."

"My name is Destiny, I'm 5, and my tribe is…umm… NightWings and IceWings, I guess." Destiny stammered.

"Destiny, Destiny, Destiny…" said Coco, reading the scroll in her hands. "Ah! Here we go! Room 1-E!"

"Ok, got it." Destiny ducked her head, eager to get away from the stares of the other dragons. She quickly walked away.

Destiny look at signs on the room of each number they passed. _1-A, 1-B, 1-C…. There we go! 1-E!_

She quickly entered, then froze. There was a another dragon in here! Of course, she knew about clawmates, just hadn't expected it. Apparently, neither had the other dragon.

When Destiny had walked in, she had flung the scroll she was reading right at the entrance in shock. It barely had missed Destiny.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Now that Destiny looked at the dragon more closely, it look like some kind of NightWing-SkyWing hybrid. "You surprised me!"

"No, it's fine." Destiny replied. "You surprised me, too. If I had been reading a scroll, I would have thrown it at you!"

The hybrid smiled. "I'm Dawnstar. What's your name?"

"Destiny. Aren't we supposed to have another clawma-" Destiny stopped he sentence when she heard voices in the hallway. She couldn't make them out, but it was definitely a female and male.

Another hybrid walked in a yelped a little in surprise when she saw Destiny and Dawnstar.

"Hi!" Dawnstar said, ignoring the yelp. "I'm Dawnstar, and this is Destiny!"

"H-hi. I'm Nova…" said Nova.

As Dawnstar and Nova chatted, Destiny thought _Maybe I can fit in here, with these hybrids…_ She smiled and then join the conversation.

 **A/N: Ok, quick announcement: Every OC that I get, I will try to use at least once, unless I close off and and not taking OCs anymore. So, don't worry if your OC hasn't been used yet, he/she will be!**

 **~Killerpuppy32**


	4. Vortex's Thoughts

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated. I am trying to update more often, so we will see how that goes. P.S: There might be some shiping in this chapter… :D!**

 **~Vortex~**

Vortex walked back to his den, memories of Dawnstar still in his head. Vortex had helped walk her back to her room along with Waveseeker.

 _I can't stop thinking about her! Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He thought, Waveseeker walking beside him. _Do I like her? We just met! I can't like her when we just met! But I keep seeing her face in my head…_

Vortex was jolted out of his thoughts when the first bell rung. He was so surprised that he jumped back.

"Woah! Are you ok?" asked Waveseeker, startled.

"Oh! Yeah, it just surprised me." said Vortex, embarrassed. "We should go meet up with Mudsplash and head over to the…" Vortex's voice trailed off as he tried to remember where they were supposed to go.

"I think it's the library. That's where our winglet is supposed to meet." Waveseeker finished for him.

"Yeah, that." said Vortex.

The two hybrids met up with Mudsplash and headed over to the library.

Vortex, Mudsplash, and Waveseeker nearly ran to the the library, bumping into many dragons on their way there. After what seemed like FOREVER of trying not to be late, they rushed into the library.

The first thing Vortex noticed was Dawnstar, standing there elegantly. She smiled when they came in, and Vortex turned bright red.

It was then when he noticed the other two hybrids standing next to her. One looked to be an IceWing-NightWing hybrid and the other was definitely a IceWing-RainWing hybrid.

Dawnstar spoke up. "Hi guys! It's nice to see you again!" and smiled a glowing, radiant smile.

"Nice to see you, too, Dawnstar." Vortex said, slightly blushing. "Who are your friends?"

Dawnstar opened her mouth to speak, but stopped short another dragon walked in. He stopped short when he saw the hybrids, and just froze. He was an IceWing, and had a scroll in his hands.

The hybrids stared at him. Vorex tilted his head at him and spoke in the midst of the awkward silence.

"Hi. Um… Are you here to look for scrolls?" He asked.

The IceWing nodded. "I'm Himalaya." He muttered. He walked by them, then sat down with his scroll in a corner.

A few seconds after Himalaya settled down, another dragon rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry! I got help up on the way here!" Said the dragon. It was a small female SeaWing. "I'm going to be your supervisor today! Oh, and by the way, my name is Aqua."

"Ok! First thing to do…" She looked at the scroll in her hands. "Ah! Here we go… Intrductions! Ok, so give me your name, tribes, and a couple fun facts about yourself. Let's start with… You!" Aqua pointed at the IceWing-RainWing hybrid.

 **~Nova~**

Nova felt fear pulse through her. Why did she have to be picked to go first. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Everyone was staring at her.

"Um, my name is Nova. I'm a Ic-IceWIng and RainWi-Wing hybrid, and…" She stammered, trying to think of a fun fact. "Ummm… I-Uh, I like t-to… stargaze?" She finished shakily.

"Ok! Thanks, Nova! OK, Now let's do you!" Aqua said to Dawnstar. Nova alost sighed with relief. The IceWing, Himalaya, looking up from his scroll to give her strange looks and the SandWing-IceWing hybrid was also looking at her weird.

As the other hybrids have there introductions, Nova looked over at the door. She caught a flash of red and white outside the doorway.

She looked around, but everyone had their eyes trained on Destiny, who was introducing herself.

Nova walked around the outer edge of the library, toward the entrance. She caught Himalaya staring at her, and she quickly looked away.

As Nova exited the door, she was surprised to see another hybrid that looked almost exactly like her.

The other dragon jumped back in shock, but then gave her a shy smile. Another dragon was next to her, a SkyWing.

"Hi?" offered the SkyWing "I'm Warhead, and this is Borealis. She was supposed to come her, and I decided to walk her over."

"Oh, it's fine, I just thought I saw someone out here. Anyway, come in!" Nova said and smiled, generally happy. _I might have found someone who actually understands me…_ She thought, smiling again. Borealis smiled back.


	5. New Memories

**~Mudsplash~**

Mudsplash knew two things for sure. One: Dawnstar had two boys chasing after her. The way Vortex blushed when she spoke to him and gave her looks confirmed it, and Waveseekers got even MORE shy (If that was possible) around her.

Two: Something was up with the IceWing-RainWing girl. _What did she say her name was?_ He wondered. _Nova?_ Anyway, Nova had went outside of the library shy and awkward, and came back in smiling like she just won the lottery.

She was join by another hybrid, the same type as her. They had joined the discussion and afterward talked. Dawnstar also seemed to know the new hybrid, Borealis, and the three of them had all went hunting together.

Mudsplash was now sitting in the art cave thinking about all this. The introductions had gone well, and Borealis seemed interesting.

Mudsplash snapped out of his thinking by footsteps coming from the hallway toward the art room. He grabbed a paint brush and tried to make it look like he had been painting.

In his rush, he knocked down a red paint can and it splattered over him and the ground. Mudsplash silently cursed at himself.

Another dragon entered the doorway and stopped straight. Then he rushed over and helped Mudsplash quickly pull the can and what remained of the red paint in a upright position.

"Are you ok?" asked the RainWing.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mudsplash answered. "Umm… Could you help me clean this up?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" The RainWing male said. "I'm Boa. What's your name?"

"I'm Mudsplash." He replied. "Nice to meet you."

And then the two got to work cleaning up the mess of red.

 **~Dawnstar~**

Dawnstar looked around at Borealis. _I still can't believe they let her in! I mean, she is only here because she transferred from another school, but still!_ Dawnstar and Borealis had met when she was visiting the IceWing where her mother lives.

 _~Dawnstar's Flashback~_

 _I wandered through the halls, looking for my class. Although I was in a school for only hybrids, I was still super excited._

 _I finally got a break from being teased by the other SkyWings and NightWings! At the hybrid-only orphanage I was in, us hybrids were kicked out early in the morning and only allowed to come back at sundown._

 _Anyway, there had been a new hybrid school opening in town and me and my other fellow hybrids were given word that we could come! I can't wait to meet the other dragons here._

 _As I walk down the halls, I hear crying coming from one of the bathrooms. Curiously, I open the door. Inside is a IceWing-RainWing hybrid crumpled on the ground._

 _I walk toward her, and she looks up. She mutters something that sounds like "Sorry for disturbing you." and then gets up to leave._

 _I stand up to stop her. Then I wrap her in a big hug. We talk for a while after that, and before you know it, we are friends._

The first thing that Dawnstar hears when she is awakened from her memories is: 'Watch out!".

It comes from Borealis, and at first Dawnstar is confused. _Who is she talking too?_ She wonders in her head.

Then, she turns her head forward to see a giant tree in front of her, and with a sickening ' _Crack!'_ falls out of air, unconscious.


	6. Sun's Crush

**~Vortex~**

Vortex glanced around, looking for something to hunt. Suddenly, out of the corner out of his eyes, he saw a flock of sheep grazing in a pasture between the trees.

He turned his head slowly and moved his body closer, crouching. He stalked closer, careful not to make sudden movements or noise.

As he grew closer, he became more alive. Felt more free. Like he could do anything. He always felt this way when he was hunting, and he loved it.

Vortex was only about ten talons away from the sheep. Just as he was about to pounce on one and snap it's neck when he heard a scream.

The sheep ran fast at sound. Vortex could tell it wasn't a normal letting-it-all-out sceam. This was blood curdling, petrified scream. Vortex ran and flew as fast as he could toward the source. He soon entered a clearing.

Borealis, Nova, and a SkyWing were up in the air, but that's not what Vortex first noticed. The first thing he noticed was Dawnstar.

Dawnstar falling, falling, falling, falling into his arms.

 **~Sun~**

Sun screamed her guts out. The first thing she had seen was the hybrid falling out the air. If she hadn't been so shocked, she would have helped her herself.

She was out of her shock and now swooped down to both of the hybrids, one unconscious and the other wide awake.

"Is she ok?" Sun asked worriedly, glancing at the unconscious dragon.

"We should get her to the medicine cave. Um… Who are you?" Asked the dragon holding her.

"Sun." I give him an awkward smile. He returns it.

Soon, the other hybrids fly down from the sky and help us rush her to the med cave.

I learned their names; The one that fell from the sky is Dawnstar. The other two that were in the sky were Nova and Borealis, and the one who was holding is Vortex.

But, I also learn something else.

I like Vortex.

 **A/N: Phew! Sorry for the short chapter, and all the shipping XD. I forgot to list who submitted so I will now:**

 _Sun~Leederlee_

 _Borealis~fantasytwin0930_

 _Boa~Dinosaurs AREN'T DEAD_

 _Himalaya~RainWing Guest (Guest)_ _  
_

 _Warhead~Cheeriojoe_

 _Dusty~Daniel (Guest)_

 _Sanddune~Darkstalker728 (Will be used soon)_

 **Also, the OC room is now closed. The OCs above will be used again, so if you got a small part DON'T WORRY! Thank you to everyone who summited OCs! Nova… OUT!**


	7. Waveseeker's Lies

**A/N: Wow, I think is my most popular story yet! Thank you guys so much for supporting me! Anyway, here the next chapter! Enjoy :)!**

 **LINELINELINE**

 **~Mudspalsh~**

Mudsplash pretended to read his scroll and snuck looks at Waveseeker, trying to figure him out. First, he had been awkward and quiet, then it was seemed he had snapped awake when Vortex mentioned pure-breed dragons.

 _Maybe he was just wary of us, and then he just got upset? Why is he so confusing?_ Mudsplash thought. _And why do both him and Vortex like DAWNSTAR of all dragons?_

It wasn't that he didn't like Dawnstar. She was a caring, sweet girl. It was just that he didn't see anything special about her. She was just your normal, average, dragon. Besides being a hybrid, of course.

Mudsplash looked again at Waveseeker again. He was preoccupied reading a scroll about Scavengers and other creatures.

Suddenly, footsteps and loud talking broke the silence. Multiple dragons ran by the room, and Mudsplash caught a flash of white and yellow in the mix.

 _Wait… Vortex?_ Mudspalsh _And thats Destiny… And Borealis… What's going on?_

Waveseeker must have noticed the same thing, because he jumped up and raced to the entrance, looking out worriedly.

Somedragon shouted back to him "Dawnstar's hurt!", and he raced out into the hallway, chasing the rest of them.

Mudsplash almost rolled his eyes at how fast he ran out but stayed where he was. Dawnstar had enough dragons looking out for her.

 **~Waveseeker~**

 _Dawnstar's hurt! What do I do? What happened? How did she get hurt? I have to help!_ Waveseeker screamed inside his head.

After what seemed like an hour of running, they finally got to the medicine cave.

The nurse told them to stay back. Waveseeker took a mental note of what to do incase this happened again. _Ok, so first you find something to… And then you get them out of shock… Then you should make sure to…_

After about a half hour of waiting, everyone had cleared out except Borealis, Vortex, and Waveseeker. The nurse gave them a look.

"Come on, guys. It could be an hour until she wakes up," She said. "Time to clear ou-"

She was interrupted from a groaning sound coming from Dawnstar. "I'm fine. I want to talk to them, anyway."

The nurse glances from Dawnstar to the three standing there hopefully and sighed. "Fine. But one at a time. And only five minutes each."

"I'll go first!" Waveseeker said eagerly.

The nurse nodded, then gestured to the door with her tail. Borealis and Vortex walked out, followed by the nurse. "If anything happens, get me right away." Dawnstar nodded, and so they were left alone in silence.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Dawnstar said finally. Waveseeker look at her, confused.

"You saved me, right? You were always looking out for me." She smiled at him. A smile so sweet, that Waveseeker couldn't look away from her eyes. Her beautiful eyes... He wanted her love so bad. Why not just take it, now that he had the chance?

Before he could stop himself, he answered "Yes. I saw you falling and I caught you."

Dawnstar's smiled got brighter, if that was possible. Out of the corner of his eye, Waveseeker caught a flash of black and white shifting in the shadows, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

The only thing that mattered right then was Dawnstar.

 **A/N: :O! Waveseeker LIED! What will happen? What was that flash of white and black? Was it a certain** **dragon** **? Who knows? Well, obviously, I know, but I'm not gonna tell you! Hehe… Nova… OUT!**


	8. Destiny's Skill

**~Destiny~**

 _Oh, why did I have to be there?_ Destiny thought, shivering. _Why did I have to hear Waveseeker lie?_

Destiny was not used to being a part of the story. The story as in someone's life. If life was a huge story, which in a way, it was. But, even in her own life, she was always a side character, if even. Usually, she was some kind of quiet dragon that just… watched.

And nothing had changed since then. Except, getting the highest score on one of that hardest tests in her school. And then getting accepted into a previously no-hybrid school. And THEN getting placed in a hybrid-only winglet.

Destiny thought back to when Dawnstar fell. She hadn't been with the group. At least, they didn't invite her along, so she just had flown up to a tree, grabbed a couple leaves and some vines, and started weaving.

Weaving was probably the only thing she was good at, besides math. Both math and weaving acted as a different things for her that could suck you into another world where nothing upset you except getting a giant knot or losing your train of thought.

Anyway, back to the weaving. So, Destiny was weaving by herself. And she was fine with that. She had never been a 'chatty' dragon. She had tuned out the other girls chitter-chatter and let herself be absorbed in the weaving.

That was at least until the scream. It was loud, and bone-chilling. Destiny had jumped up just to see Dawnstar falling, unconscious, right into Vortex. She had gaped at the scene, filled with relief. Then, she had rushed in with the rest of the hybrids. She remembered all the stares and whispers as the group made their way down the hall.

Shortly after they had made sure Dawnstar was ok, Destiny left. She didn't want to be part of this life story now or ever. That always seemed to be the case. She was always the nobody.

But now, that seemed impossible. She would HAVE to be part of Waveseeker's, Dawnstar's, and Vortex's story now. Always and forever. Forever and ever and ever and ever...

Destiny shook her head, clearing her mind of all thoughts. She just needed to relax. Take a deep breath. In and out. In and out. In and out.

She looked around at the math room. It was still empty, thank goodness. She had been allowed to come here because of her 'exceptional skill'. Apparently, she was given the honors of preparing the lesson with the teacher, who still wasn't here.

She knew it would be even more embarrassing if the principal, Principal Auklet, had said she would become a Teacher's Assistant. (To her, it was kind of strange how the principal job had got passed down through the royal SeaWing heritage. Wouldn't they want to challenge the current queen for the thrown?) Anyway, the teacher was now twenty minutes late.

 _Maybe she forgot!_ Destiny thought hopefully. _Maybe she forgot and then I can go to the library..._

Suddenly, Destiny glanced the blackboard, blinking when she saw a unfinished problem on it. The numbers scrawled across it started to swim in her brain, putting itself together.

 _Would it be wrong to just write it up there?_ Wondered Destiny, looking at problem. _I mean, it would just be helping the teacher, right?_

Destiny finally made up her mind and walked to the board, writing the answer on it.

Suddenly, the a SkyWing entered the room. She was quite large with bright amber eyes, tan scales, and amber wing webbing and membraces. As Destiny gazed into her eyes, she saw many emotions. Amazement, disbelief, and wonder. Finally, she turned to Destiny.

"How did you DO that?"

 **~Vortex~**

Vortex paced in his room, straining to hear over the CONSTANT TALKING and GIGGLING coming from the next room.

"Bubbles, I swear, if you even th- ACK! BUBBLES, WHAT THE HECK?!"

Laughter.

"Aww… Cheer up, Swan! It was only a LITTLE bit of water!"

"Can you please quiet down a little?" asked Vortex, stepping out into the hallway.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" answered a voice. She didn't sound sorry at all.

"Ok, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Mudsplash shout-whispered, enough so that Vortex could hear, but not not the loud girls that neighbored them. They had had the day off. Aqua had explained it at the introduction.

" _Ok, it sounds more complicated then it is," Aqua had said. "Basically, each hybrid will be assigned another winglet, which you will be introduced to tomorrow. And, no, they have not met yet, in case you're wondering. They had today off._ "

" _Ok, Nova will go to the Sapphire Winglet. Vortex will go to the Gold Winglet. Destiny, you will be with the Diamond Winglet. Dawnstar, meet up with the Amber Winglet. Mudspash, go to the…."_

Vortex was pulled out of his thoughts to the sound of Mudsplash's voice.

"Vortex? What is it?"

"Oh, sorry! Yeah, so, um, it's about… Dawnstar." Vortex stammered.

Mudsplash tilted his head. "What about her?"

"So, you know how I saved her?"

"Yess…" Said Mudsplash, as if he didn't know if that was what he should have said.

"This might sound weird… But…. She hasn't said anything since it happened! And, she's, like, hanging out with Waveseeker, like, ALL THE TIME!" Vortex said in distress. "And… I wanted to ask you the right to…. Talk to her?"

"Talk to her?" Mudsplash sounded surprised. "Why, Vortex, all you have to do is open up you snout and your words say 'Oh, hi, Dawnstar!'"

Vortex glared at him. "You know what a mean."

Mudsplash sighed. "Lisen, maybe just ask her to hang out tomorrow. Then keep going from that."

"That's… A really great help! Thanks, Mudsplash!" Vortex smiled a small smile at him.

He returned it.

 **A/N: Looks like Vortex has a plan! Will it work? Or will Waveseeker win Dawnstar over? Who do you ship? Dawnseeker or Dawntex? Review your answer!**


	9. Nova's Fear

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY! Ack! With Easter (Still not sure if Easter passed while I was writing this… XD), school(Standardized testing is this week! O.O Wish me luck!), and friend drama (Hear that, real life best friend's whose name I'm not saying?), I've been SUPER BUSY! Anyway, here's another chapter for y'all!**

 **~Waveseeker~**

Waveseeker knew lying was bad. He knew he shouldn't do it and that it had consequences. He knew that it was NOT the way to win a girl over.

" _Lyings not good."_ He remembered his mom's gentle saying. " _Never, ever, EVER, do it, Waveseeker. It never turns out good."_

" _But, Mom, what is you have to lie?"_ He had asked back. " _What if the other dragons find out that there is a hybrid living on a island? And they come for us?"_

" _Oh, my little Tide… That will never happen."_ His mom had replied. " _Not if we're careful. We won't let them find you and your sister, Sealight. You'll be safe."_

But they had found him. And now his family was gone. Even sweet, little, Sealight, who had been executed publicly a few days earlier then him. Even though they were the had the same age at the time, nothing replaced the fact that she had been so young.

He would have been executed too, if the law hadn't changed. The law before had stated that if a illegal hybrid was caught, the queen could decide what happened to them.

The SeaWing queen had decided for an execution of the family.

But only 48 hours before Waveseeker's planned death, a new law was sent out to the queens. It was called 'The Hybrid Desegregation Law'.

It clearly stated that hurting, killing, and imprisoning hybrids for just being or birthing hybrids was now illegal. So, they had to let Waveseeker go. But not happily. A few days later, a HRA worker, a Hybrid's Rights Association, came and took him to a hybrid orphanage, and left him to reflect on what was left of his life.

The sister, mother, and father were dead. He was in a strange new place with dragonets he barely knew. He felt out of place all the time. And now he was at this school. And there was Dawnstar.

Dawnstar, who reminded him so much of the sister he lost. Dawnstar, who was so sweet and kind and understanding.

Dawnstar, who was the only dragon who made him truly happy. The last time he had been happy wasn't since

Two

Whole

Years

Ago.

 **LINELINELINE**

Waveseeker shook his head, clearing all his thoughts about Dawnstar. The least he could was get a good night's sleep the first day he was in this school.

 **~Nova~**

Nova was as scared.

No, scared isn't the right word. Nova was terrified. Nova was fearful. No, they're still a better word…

Nova was petrified.

She has stayed up almost half the night worrying about the next day. She had been quite relieved when she found that she would be in a winglet filled with other hybrids like her, but now she learned she was going into a winglet filled with NORMAL dragons.

"Nova! C'mon! This is our first day with our new winglets!" Dawnstar squealed, standing next to a slightly-worrying-slightly-excited looking Destiny.

Nova groaned. "Just a few more minutes…"

The gong sounded once.

"There IS no more time! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Dawnstar shook her.

Nova sighed but stayed laying down.

"Fine. Destiny, do it." Dawnstar sighed.

Suddenly, Nova felt a splash of icy frostbite.

 _That's wrong…_ Nova thought. _It can't be frostbite! Wait… It's water._

Nova jolted up, sending moss flying up all around her. "What in Pyrrhia!? DESTINY! DAWNSTAR!"

But Dawnstar had already shot out of the room, sprinting down the hall. Destiny gave her a silly grin, holding a metal bucket in her talons guilty.

"YOU!" Nova shouted playfully, forgetting about her worry, and then tackled Destiny, causing the bucket to fall to the ground with a large " _Clang!"_.

Destiny let out a squeak and rolled over, slipping through Nova's talons.

Nova laughed and had held out a talon to help her up just as the second gong sounded.

"We should get going," said Destiny, shaking herself off. "I need to go to the Diamond Winglet, and you need to get to the… Sapphire, right?"

Nova blinked, surprised at how good Destiny memory was. She herself barely remembered what winglet she was supposed to go to. "Umm… Yeah."

"Ok, then let's go!"

 **LINELINELINE**

Nova looked at her map, then to the doorway, then at the map again. It was definitely the right place, but she was using any excuse to stall and not go inside.

The third gong sounded.

Nova's changeable scales were turning shades lily green and pale blue. Left with no other options, she walked in side.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter sooner then the wait for this one :p…. Have a good rest of your day!**


	10. New Info

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! It feels like so long ago that I've spend a whole afternoon on fanfiction! We have a 'Young Authors' program at school, and I wrote a story for it (of course!)... Well, it turned out longer to write then I expected, and I had procrastinated before… THEN A TEACHER MADE THE DEADLINE A WEEK AWAY! So, I had to stay up really late for five days to try to finish my book... Anyway, enough about my life, let's go to the Hybrid Winglets'!**

 **~Dawnstar~**

Dawnstar sprinted down the hall, laughing. She could still hear Destiny and Nova in their room, and she felt giddy that she had gotten Nova to open up.

Nova had always seemed so shy and worried, and earlier that night, Dawnstar had been brainstorming ways to get her let loose and have a little fun. Destiny was also pretty anxious, so it was nice that she could get closer to Nova, too.

 _Now, to get to my winglet…_

Dawnstar suddenly stopped walking. _What was my winglet called again? Uhhh… The Gold Winglet? Topaz?_ Dawnstar racked her brain, trying to figure it what is was. _Hmm… Maybe it was Amber? Diamond? Or Jasper? ACK WHY CAN'T I FIGURE THIS OUT._

 _Amber._ Dawnstar guessed randomly. _I'll go to were the Amber Winglet is meeting._

"Dawnstar!" Two familiar voices came from different directions. Dawnstar turned one way. There was Waveseeker. She looked the other. It was Vortex.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Dawnstar smiled at them both, and her heart a fluttered a little.

She blinked. Did she- Did she LIKE one of these boys? And which one? Waveseeker was sweet and cute, but Vortex was smart and charming. She shook her head. It wasn't like they liked HER.

"Hi, Dawnstar." Waveseeker said shyly.

"Hey!" Vortex nearly shouted. "Where are you headed?"

Dawnstar rolled her eyes giggled. "Uh, to my WINGLET? Like you two should be ALSO going to?"

Vortex looked fake-offended. "I thought WE were your winglet!"

Dawnstar giggled again. "Shush, silly. You know what I mean. What winglet are you in? I'm in the Amber and I should be going to…" Dawnstar looked giant black board that displayed all the locations of the winglet's meeting place.

"The southern wing P.E room!"

Now it was Vortex's time to roll his eyes. "Nice remembering skills." he muttered.

"Well, where is YOUR winglet meeting?!" Dawnstar said, trying to be angry.

"Uhh…" Vortex glanced at the blackboard. "In the north wing green house garden!"

Waveseeker snorted and rolled his eyes, then glanced at the blackboard. "Hey! I'm in the southern green house garden! That means we can walk to class together, Dawnstar!"

"Eh, see you soon, Dawnstar. I've got to get to class." Vortex said, and, just on cue, the third gong sounded.

Vortex brushed his non-venomous tail against her tail, then walked down the hall. Dawnstar watched him go.

"Uh… Dawnstar? There's something I need to tell you."

 **~Vortex~**

Vortex walked down the hall, but stopped when he heard Waveseeker say something.

"Uh… Dawnstar? There's something I need to tell you."

 _Is he going to say that he likes her? What if she likes him back?_ Vortex thought. _Then there's nothing I can do about it._ He told himself firmly, urging himself to keep walking, but something made him stop.

"I… I lied to you."

 _What? What does he mean? What did he lie to her about?_ Vortex ducked into a empty math classroom in case one of them looked in the hallway.

"I didn't… actually… catch you. Vortex did."

Vortex blinked. _He lied to her about that? I mean, it would make sense. All that time with her… But I never portrayed Waveseeker as a liar..._

"I'm really sorry- I just… I'm sorry. I'd understand if you… If you… If you wa-"

"Waveseeker, stop." Dawnstar's voice stopped him mid sentence. "I… I knew."

"You did?" Waveseeker sounded confused. "H-How?"

"Dude, there was, like, four dragons there! Sun, Vortex himself, Borealis, and Nova!"

"S-So… You know? When did you find out?"

"Uhhh… Around the second or third we hung out."

Waveseeker's voice was barely a whisper now. "So… You knew all this time? And you were just hanging out with me… because you liked me?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, a voice behind Vortex spoke.

"Vortex…? Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be meeting with your winglet?"

Destiny.

 **~Destiny~**

"Vortex?" Destiny askes again, studying his face. "Are you ok?"

"Uh- yeah!" Vortex said quickly after shaking his head. "I just… was doing something! In this room! And now I've got to go!"

He started walking in the door, and Destiny looked back at the board where she was trying to figure out a complicated problem the teacher was having trouble figuring out. It was really hard, but Destiny thought she was on the edge to figuring it out.

Once he was about to walk out of the room, he turned back to Destiny.

"Hey, Destiny. Do you want to walk to class with me?" Destiny thought about it for a second, then turned back to Vortex and nodded.

Really hard math problems would have to wait.


	11. New Winglets: Part 1

**A/N: THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER! I'VE MANAGED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER IN MY BUSY LIFE! ANYWAY, I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU ENOUGH TIME TO COMPLAIN! JUST READ THE CHAPTER!**

 **~Nova~**

Nova walked in the room, and, surprisingly, not every dragon turned to stare and whisper. Mostly all of them had looked at her for a second, then went back to their conversations. There was a IceWing who had turned when she came in, and was now giving her a confused glance.

 _Hm… You would think that all of them would be non-friendly to a hybrid…_ Nova thought, scanning the dragons.

"Uh… Are you sure your in the right winglet?"

Nova jumped and turned quickly to face the speaker. It was an IceWing, staring at her with beautiful dark green eyes.

Nova blinked. _Great. Three seconds in to meeting my new winglet and I'm already being questioned if I'm in the right winglet._ "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh… Because this winglet already has a IceWing. Me."

"Oh!" Nova said, turning to the spikes on her neck and back. "Sorry. My scales sometimes unintentionally turn the colors of normal IceWings when I'm around other dragons. It's a habit." The IceWing stilled looked very confused. "I'm a RainWing-IceWing hybrid."

"O-oh!" the green-eyed dragon said, backing away from Nova. "N-nice to meet y-y-you. I-I'm Taiga, b-by the wa-way."

Nova tilted her head at Taiga. Just a few second ago, she had seemed bold and curious, but now she seemed to have turned into a whole new dragon. Her wings went from relaxed to tense and pinned against her back. She dipped her neck and looked as if she would rather be anywhere but talking with Nova.

And then there was her eyes.

Her pine eyes went from confusion, to more confusion, then to fear.

 _What? Why is she a- Oh. Right. I just told her I'm a hybrid._ Nova thought, trying to make herself not seem scary. _I really need to stop thinking the dragons here are going to be so understanding about hybrids. I CAN'T let my guard down. Dragons have never accepted hybrids. Why would they now? Because one school has decided to accepted them and some stupid law has been passed?_

Nova knew she shouldn't call that law stupid. That was the law that let her stop being on the run from them. That was the law that kept her from ending up like the rest of her family.

 _No._ She told herself. _Don't think about your family._

"Taiga? Are you ok?" a new voice came from the left of the two dragons.

Both Taiga and Nova turned. It was a RainWing.

"Ye-Yeah… Yeah, I'm ok. I'll be right over there, Violet." Taiga said, still shaky. "B-bye, Nova."

Nova watched Taiga walk over the RainWing, Violet, Taiga had called her.

 _You don't need her, Nova._ Nova thought. _You don't need anyone._

But she couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed her.

 **~Violet~**

Violet stared at the hybrid, who was currently sitting in the corner flashing her spike exotic colors, some of which Violet didn't even knew existed until now.

"Violet? What are you looking at?" Violet looked at the SeaWing who had spoken, Azure.

"Oh. Just that hybrid that freaked Taiga out. She doesn't look that scary, does she, Azure?"

"Stay away from hybrids, Violet. You don't know what they're capable of. Remember Darkstalker? I bet she's murdered countless dragons." Violet saw Azure's dark blue scales shiver.

Violet shrugged, but a flash of green shot through her violet scales.

"Azure's right." the winglet's NightWing, Promise, said, looking at the IceWing-RainWing nervously. "You can never trust hybrids, that's what my parents always told me."

"Yeah." nodded Aloe, a SandWing.

"I don't know, guys. She's just a hybrid. She might be really nice." the MudWing, Delta, said, her voice doubtful.

"Delta, you think EVERYONE 'might be really nice'." Smoke, a SkyWing, said while rolling his eyes. "Just say away from the hybrids, Violet. Oh, hey, look! The introductions are starting! Let's sit over there!"

As her friends dragged her towards Smoke's designated spot, Violet cast one last glance back to the hybrid. She looked up, and met Violet's gaze with something that made Violet gasp and quickly turn away, guilt swimming in her stomach.

The hybrid's eyes had been filled with sadness. Not just a normal,' boo-hoo, my sloth died' sadness. This was an extreme sadness. And Violet didn't know who could fix it.

 **~Waveseeker~**

Waveseeker felt his legs shaking, walking with Dawnstar. Not only did he just tell her that he lied and gotten it off his back, but he had also found out that Dawnstar had hung out with him anyway!

"Oh, hey, Waveseeker, this is your winglet is meeting!" Dawnstar said, looking warmly at him. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Your welcome." Waveseeker smiled at her before she started walking away. "See you soon!"

He stood still for a few seconds, watching her walk down the hall. Then he shook his head, clearing all the romantic thoughts about Dawnstar. _I need to focus on...on… making a good impression on my winglet? Trying to make sure the SeaWing doesn't recognize me? That would be… horrible._

Trying not to think horrible things about SeaWings, Waveseeker walked into the class space.

"There you are! Your are the hybrid, yes?"

Waveseeker looked up to see the teacher that handled introductions looking down at him from her rock ledge.

"Uh- Yeah." Waveseeker said, looking down at the ground self consciously. All of the dragons were giving him weird glances, but a navy blue NightWing with gray underscales was glaring at him the most.

"Ok! Well, let's start with introductions. How about… you go first!" said the RainWing on the ledge, pointing to a crimson SkyWing. "Oh, and I'm Kiwi, by the way."

"Got it." the SkyWing said. "I'm Warhead, and I'm a SkyWing."

"Cool!" said Kiwi. "How about our hybrid now?"

"Oh. Uh- Ok." said Waveseeker, wishing she could have picked anyone else. "I-I'm Waveseeker, and I'm a SeaWing-NightWing hybrid."

The NightWing glared at him harder, if that was possible.

"Great!" Kiwi said. "Now, who wants to go next?"

For about a minute, no one move. Then, the NightWing raised her hand. Kiwi smiled, then pointed to her.

"I'm Deepsky, a NightWing. And I want to know why you let that… that... DISGRACE in our school." Her eyes were full of hate, and she was staring straight at Waveseeker.

He stumbled back, shocked. Although, a tiny part of him thought he really shouldn't be. _You've been called worse before. You were about to be EXECUTED. A NightWing calling you a disgrace isn't bad._

But it still hurt him.

"Well- I...I" Kiwi looked pretty shocked, too. "He's not a disgrace. He's just- He's just a hybrid."

"So?" Deepsky said, her voice full anger. "He's still horrible. Hybrids are destroying Phyrria, him included."

Suddenly, a part of him felt a spark of anger. This NightWing had absolutely ZERO idea what he'd been through. This NightWing had lived a papered life in her section of the rainforest, sitting and eating all the fruits and meat she could ever want. Meanwhile, he had been locked in a prison cell, watching his family dying. One. By. One.

But this NightWing wouldn't listen to his story. No one would. He was all alone.

 **A/N: Ok, now, for the credits! I'll post the OCs that I used, and will use. AND I KNOW I SAID THE OC ROOM WAS CLOSED, WELL, I LIED. I just couldn't help myself! Some of you guys submitted really interesting ones! Anyway, the OC room is seriously closed now. Nova… OUT!**

 _Violet~Ela (Guest)_

 _Rainbow~mama yaga_

 _Rogue~D (Guest)_


End file.
